Bleach Lost Judgement
by TheDatenshi
Summary: Its another submit OC's stories.So send in ones ok?A shinigami with no memory of himself other then he was still attending the school before he felt the torture of hell.CH2"I can call upon the dead and place them in my inner world, Scatter Senbonzakura!"
1. Introduction

Bleach Lost Judgement chapter 1: Why am I here?

(Hi to the readers here,

I'll try to make this good, trust me.

You can submit characters.

This is a while after the winter war.

So below is a form for character you wish to submit.

This story will have the soul society school as a main foundation for the beginning.

If anyone has Skype I would like it if you could talk to me and help me plan out this story.

Your characters could be captains or students of the school. Please try to pm this)

Name:

Appearance: (Include what age the character looks like, try to make a good description.)

Role/Race: (Student, Gotei 13 member, Captain, you don't have to be a shinigami)

Personality: (Try to be thorough so I can understand them)

Likes, Dislikes: (Include what type of people they like as well)

Zanpakuto: (Only include Shikai for now. Include the swords personality as well and its relationship with the character)

History: (Not really needed straight away but would be good to have)

(Now without further ado here's the introduction.

I know it's like switching between past and present but forgive me I'm only fourteen.

Also at the end, I'll explain.)

A young man in ragged black with dark hair, running through the world of the living, he is frantic, no one sees him.

He is a shinigami with almost no power. He carries his sword in his hands and Hollows chase him relentlessly!

His name is, well he forgot it. So he just calls himself Nanashi.

(Switching to first person view)

Was it really worth it? I can't believe I escaped.

Hell was... well hell. Its so hard to remember anything.

All I can really remember is the school in the soul society, that's all.

Stupid Hollows won't stop following me!

My heart won't stop beating. My body's failing me. What's the point of me trying to run...

How will anyone know that I'm here? How long have I been in hell?

How many Hollows are chasing me!? I look back. Bad move.

I trip at the sight of the Hollows. Well I count about eight of them. So I know how many will kill me before I die... urgh.

They roar and laugh as they come closer to me... I close my eyes. I can't move any more.

I don't want to see their fangs as they devour my soul...

I grip my sword harder... should I fight back? Nah I'll just end up dying, regardless of what I do.

"_Your just going to die how pathetic, don't give up!" _Another stupid voice. Why do I hear these voices?

They are always different, sometimes its a girls voice or a boys voice. Well couldn't hurt to fight back.

I swing the sword wildly at the Hollows, and I miss. You have no idea how many curses are in my head right now.

A blade then appears before my eyes and eliminates the Hollows in one swift slash. "Are you ok?"

(So send in characters and I'll pick one to save Nanashi. Also the school appears next chapter.)


	2. I faint Twice

Bleach Lost Judgement chapter 2: Which is worse?

(OK let's get started! Now to fit plot some of the previous captains etc. died ok? But they won't be "dead". Also I'll keep some of the captains.

You'll see soon OK? Also thanks for the characters!

^_^ Also with three girl characters ready and a few more sent by my friends it will work!

*Plays the Gundam Wing Music Track*

Also most of this is Nanashi's thoughts except when they are talking. Which will obviously have quotation marks.

Also with dead captains I meant the ones at the end I was going to keep not get rid of.

Anyway this is the edited version...)

(Nanashi's POV)

Saved, phew! Hollows were killed, now who saved me? A girl? White haired with violet eyes?

"Are you okay? Seriously your fighting was all wrong and it looked like you wanted them to eat you. Any way I'm Kato Ronin vice captain of the 2nd squad of the Gotei 13".

Ah, then in that case I should show the proper respect.

"Ronin-sama I kindly request you to take me to Soul Society, I can't get there again by myself".

She twitches "I don't like it when people address me using honorifics". "Why?" I ask.

"I just don't, I have no idea why, just call me Kato or Howell".

Hmm I hope I can remember that. "So what squad do you belong to?" She asks me.

"Uh well, I think I was still at the school. I think". Of course if I tell her I just got out of hell I would be attacked on the spot.

"Well considering how much you sucked at fighting it's no surprise".

Urgh, I'm not that bad. But, I would be lying to say I'm half decent.

Her attention changes and she walks to a book store, she walks in and grabs the copies of Twilight and starts to rip them to shreds.

Meh. Whatever. Either you love it or hate it. I hate it and so does she.

"Well maybe I should read it and give it a chance. Or else I'm a hypocrite" I murmur.

"No don't, trust me, this book is torture! Unless you want your eyes to bleed, don't read this!"

After she had a temper tantrum at the books, she sighs and a set of Japanese screen doors appeared and opened up.

Well I'll be going there then. Wonder how long I stayed at hell?

A lot of time, there is no one I recognise and nobody recognises me. I get stared at a lot. My clothes are pretty ragged and torn

Wait, I talked to Kato easily, too be honest I rarely talked before, to anyone.

Maybe the punishment made me open up? Whatever...

"So we'd better get you back to school, oh no..."

A navy blue haired girl in Chinese clothes, specifically a black qípáo. She has her hair tied up in a double bun hairstyle.

Her eyes are coal coloured and she has tanned skin. Why do I describe everything like a story?

I have mental problems.

She's carrying a Dao sword, like a curved blade, you see them in those movies you know and their used with wushu, I think?

"Hi Ronin-onee-sama!" Kato groans. "We've been over this, I don't save people, and I didn't save you, OK?"

"Wait, didn't you just save me?" Kato turns and makes a small snarl at me.

"See you are a good person, Ronin-onee-sama!" Bai cheerfully smiles and speaks.

"You were trying to commit suicide... wait I don't know your name". Kato finally notices.

By just the little bit I seen of these two I don't hate them nor really like them. But then again I consider myself anti social. Kind of...

"Hello? You still there?" Ah yeah I should at least introduce myself.

"My name is Nanashi". They make a look, "Really? No name? Seriously?"

"I have quite a bit of amnesia. So I'm calling myself Nanashi".

Bai now notices the state of my clothes. "Uh... why is he like that?"

"He was being attacked by Hollows, wait a minute, shouldn't you be bleeding? Wait... those wounds are like, whips and cuts, not bites or scratches..."

She then looks at me more. I try to cover the mark of the ram's skull on the back of my hand. Too late!

"That brand is... from those who are from hell!?" She draws her sword and points it at me. It's an odachi with a black hilt.

"Don't move... OK? Come with me". I bring my hand to my sword... nah I don't stand a chance.

"... Stand up for yourself! What!? Did she just tell me to fight back?

"Attack you idiot! If you don't, you have to go back to hell! It's a miracle your even here! You're just going to let me send you back or kill you? Do you even care!?"

Damn it! It's this talk again. I love it and hate it, I accept that I don't stand up for myself much, I want people to save me, but I know I must do it myself.

"You're a girl, so I won't fight you". Then she sighs.

"So you're looking down on me!?" I can see, she knows I didn't mean it that way. Despite that she actually wants me to fight back.

"Nah, I just have a sense of chivalry beaten into my head".

"Then fight as yourself instead!" Urgh fine, I'll fight... damn I won't be able to slash at her.

"Fine then I'll attack first!" Ronin slashes; I raise my sword to block. The metal clashes.

"Stop fighting!" Bai yells and the other shinigami nearby had already created a barrier of themselves to block me from running.

"Shit. I don't want to fight... I don't like it". Ronin attacks with a barrage of quick slashes! I try to repel them, but she cuts me several times!

"That's all you got!?" She disappears and reappears by my right side. She slashes upwards and I can feel my warm blood leaking from the wound.

The shinigami watching are cheering her on calling her "Howie" she continues to attack me, I try to block, but it's futile.

She takes her distance. "Surely you can do shunpo?" Too be honest, not really, for like ten minutes I can do it really well, then I'm really tired.

She sighs. "You really need training..." She attacks again, I'm almost helpless.

As I lose more blood... I can hear the voices again. Shit. It's happening again. Waking up that anger, madness and sorrow... my reiatsu dies for a second. Then bursts it forth.

"What the!?" Ronin stops. My reiatsu is a mix of red and purple, and it causes things to back away from me.

"Want me to fight back, right?! I'll show you what I can do".

When I get hurt... I tend to get emotional and... worse comes to worse, go on a freaking rampage.

I can't really stop it.

Black flames starts to burn on my left hand. I start the speech that causes death.

"I do not know myself, I wish to know the hearts of others, yet I do not know myself. So my blade calls the departed, so I may try to see the world in the eyes of one who has lived".

"I'm warning all of you now, the effect of this blade is random, it calls a dead shinigami and their sword, and absorbs them into my inner world. It's temporary. However I hope it's nothing too bad".

Everyone around takes their distance. "Scatter, Senbonzakura".

Damn. A bad attack. Well it's good, but I really don't want to hurt anyone.

A blast of small cherry blossoms, they're actually blades. Since I just summoned them they came out in that attack.

I'll use the stupid shunpo then.

I walk into the path of the blades and try to strike them. Oh... my blade broke up into smaller blades. Stupid trance like state...

I collapse. Bleeding... Stupid... I'm stupid. And now those two I just summoned will probably be pissed. The petal like blades are next to me on the ground.

I'm still conscious. Barely.

"_Where am I?"_ two voices icy and filled with a level of authority. "_Noble again? You guys are annoying"_ I reply to the voices.

"_You will not address us in that tone. Our names are Byakuya Kuchiki and Senbonzakura. I' am the captain of the 6th division"._

Ah this is why I don't like dealing with these types. Might as well show my respects though.

Senbonzakura is no longer speaking. Byakuya seems not to wish to speak more then he needs to.

"_OK__,__ Kuchiki-taichou, My Zanpakuto summons dead shinigami and their sw__ords into my own inner world"_.

I explain. He just seems to take a note of this. "_Oh__,__ if you want you can walk out in your old body, but you'll probably disappear in like thirty minutes at most, then you leave my sword"_.

He appears outside my mind now and everyone is startled by his appearance.

"Bring this boy to the 4th squad for care. None of you speak of what happened here". Everyone is shocked, but they quickly follow his command.

I start to black out. Well at least he's covering me. One other thing is the people I summon know everything about I know of myself the instant I explain the situation.

"And boy, you shall never wield the right to use me". Of course!

"I kind of figured that out, Kuchiki-taichou.

Time to rest.

I wake up. My eyes and body hurt. "Ah you're awake!" It's that girl... Bai, that's it.

"What happened?" I ask. Oh wait I already know the answer.

"Well, Kuchiki-taichou appeared, and everyone was really surprised since he died. Yet now he's alive again, he told everyone to shut up about you and get you treated".

Sounds about right. On my left arm was... like a cross between a sleeve and a glove. I can still feel the black flames dancing on the back of my hand.

So I guess Byakuya's still around. Maybe because I slept I used less energy.

"Also he enrolled you into the school again. You're going to be in my class!"

Ah. How do I describe this girl? She's quite childish and innocent.

It's nice to see that in somebody. "You must have had good parents" I smile at her.

She stays silent. "They weren't. Everyone, but you in our class can remember most of their lives as humans. We're special that way. It was odd. A lot of people are in our class".

She seemed somewhat depressed and insecure now, "Sorry, I probably brought up some bad memories".

She shakes her head. "Nah there was no way you could have known. Now let's think about good things from now on!"

Well she seemed to recover quite well.

I seem to be able to move fine. "OK, take me to the school".

"Are you sure you're okay?" She seems concerned. "Yeah I'm fine". I tell her and after a moment she nods and takes my hand and pulls me into the direction of the school.

Surprisingly the school's in session right now. Bai was out to get something to eat when I first came along.

I'm getting stared at by the other students... ah I really should get new clothes.

"You're late!" A man in his twenties with grey hair and a dark longsword at his side shouts at Bai.

It's not really the strict type of yell. More like a "this happens frequently" kind of thing.

Bai makes a gesture that means sorry.

"OK new kid. I'm Draghkar Darius, your teacher. So sit next to Bai in the far right corner OK?"

I sigh and move over to the seat. I look at paper set on my area already; this is all like, normal teaching, how does this help me be a better shinigami?

"In case you drop out and don't want to be a worthless bum" Darius answers immediately knowing my thoughts.

OK, want me to explain what happens? I stay as silent and emotionless as a doll and get weird looks and generally getting pissed off at most of the annoying people in here!

I don't know why.

Actually, it's probably because they are very different from me.

Some people have dreams and ambitions, I look up to that.

Lots of these people don't, they have no sense of purpose.

That's not a bad thing.

Well they are also quite vulgar mouthed, like I can talk but, these guys are just... urgh.

I keep mostly everything to myself.

I want people to talk too, to be my friends, to save me from myself.

It probably won't happen though.

I know it's hard for me to open up unless, I'm alone with one other person or I can't see the person's reaction when they learn of what I feel.

I work quite diligently at this.

I guess I like repetitive tasks or work like this, at least while I'm here.

This place makes it hard for me to express myself.

Its soul crushing hahaha...

Well it's actually time to practice some swordsmanship! I'm paired up to fight against Naoya Suudou.

He likes trying to help others, but to the point that he seems to be getting exploited.

He doesn't like the written work too much.

But when he needs to he can work hard. He doesn't sit too far away from me.

I can get along with him better than some people.

He has neck long black hair with grey ends.

Why do so many people have grey hair here?

I mean peoples hairs seem to be every colour of the rainbow.

Seriously what is up with people's hair?

He looks about eighteen and is a bit taller than me.

We are led to a forest like place. Just some sparring here I guess.

The moment we stepped in Naoya attacks!

I barely was able to guard that!

Wait won't I get like... cuts and bruises if we fight with the zanpakuto like this!?

Uh oh. I really should stop talking to myself!

Shit. I got cut again!

He alternates his hands and grips.

When he uses his left hand he holds it normally.

When he uses his right hand its reverse gripped.

He's much faster than me!

Well I'll fight for about ten good minutes then!

"That's more like it!" He smiles as he yells. We're moving across the place exchanging blows!

He appears before me and kicks my head!

"Anything goes!"

So I guess this is just plain wild fighting training.

He then closes in for another attack! I lift my left hand and point with my index finger.

"Byakurai!" A white bolt of lightning blasts from my finger tip and strikes his shoulder!

I'm pretty beat up already.

How did I manage that? It was actually quite good.

I notice the burning feeling on my left hand diminished when I used the spell.

There is only a faint heat now. If I use up any more reiatsu, Byakuya would probably disappear.

Wait, Naoya's gone!

I feel his blade rip through my back and I see it coming out the other side.

He didn't use shunpo for that.

I collapse down, for the second time in one day!

"Sorry, I'll get some people to heal you, OK?"

He runs off.

What was odd that it looked for a moment he just melted into the ground... as if he was a part of it.

Why did I bother fighting seriously? I had no chance of winning anyway.

Also, why wasn't I enrolled in the first year?

I was basically fresh, so why send me to the last year?

(Elsewhere in Rukongai, a new soul appears, also with his human memories intact.

His name is Shin Taigakago.

He is nineteen with green eyes and spiky black hair pointing downwards.

Let's see through his eyes.)

Eh? What am I doing here? What is this place?

Why am I in traditional Japanese clothes!? I'm Indonesian!

The last thing I remember was... I pushed my friend out of the way and a billboard... I died.

So is this like... heaven?

I look around. It's a huge Japanese area. I see a white fortress in the distance.

Oh there are some good looking girls around...

I hear joyous laughter.

A tall woman maybe just a little older than me, she has blonde hair in a coiled braid in the back.

She has longer locks on the side of her face. Shorter bangs drifting into her wide green eyes.

Her face is slim with a small nose. Nice...

"Hey, uh can you tell me where am I?" I ask her and she smiles.

"Hmm, you have good reiatsu. You probably just came here right? This place is Rukongai, it's not that great, Seireitei is nice. I used to be here. Want to come with me? I can make you a shinigami".

Shinigami?

"Ah were like... um reapers. If you stay here you'll probably won't be able to eat".

I have to eat when I'm dead?

"I'll tell you everything you need to know OK?" She smiles and starts explaining this world.

(Nanashi again, he recovers and when the day is done Bai points him to the Kuchiki home.

He notices its wealth and feels nervous about entering.

He eventually goes in and Byakuya tells him to sit.)

"I must thank you. I have been able to get rid of most of the loose ends I had before I died".

He is still quite icy in his speech."So I enrolled you into the school and here are some new clothes as payment".

I bow and accept them. "You will be staying at the school. There are rooms there. Draghkar-san has arranged your sleeping arrangements".

He takes a sip of tea.

"I will probably be gone by tomorrow. Is there any chance you could call upon me again?" He actually has a hint of emotion in there.

"Since I know your name and Senbonzakura's, I might be able too. It'll be hard, but easier then randomly summoning".

I tell the truth about that but, why should I help him if he's not going to...

"I will fight. If you summon me".

Well he cut straight to the point. I nod and leave.

(Edit note: With the captains, I think I'll keep Ukitake, Kyoraku, Soi Fon and Hitsugaya, definitely.

Nanashi will have five non canon swords as well, but these will come into play later.)

So later I'm at the school again.

The teacher... well he put me in the girls dorm!

Why, he could get fired for that!

Bai's room too, what's up with that!?

"You're going to be staying here!?" She panics and is getting flustered...

"I'm not going to do anything. Anyway I don't want to be here." She just seems to be in a panicky state.

I take a step in and a popping sound occurs.

I look at where my foot is.

A toy panda? It looks dirty... and its head fell off...

Did I do that? Is that even possible without it being broken first in the place? Oh shit she's starting to cry...

I got away from that room as fast as possible.

Maybe I should go back and apologise? Maybe in a little bit... maybe if I can buy a replacement?

But then the sentimental value is lost.

What should I do?

I see a young woman and man walking across the road.

Its night time and the moon is full.

I look at the two people a bit more. The young man looks confused where he is... probably a new soul.

The woman is holding a blue parasol with butterflies in the air and clouds. It has a nice calming feeling to it.

I walk away and look around the Seireitei a bit more.

Hmm, the second squad base... well maybe I should go there later when things cool down a bit.

I check each base and I can hear laughter and people are happy.

Until I reached the tenth squad.

Instantly the air turned icy and filled with dark intentions.

I draw my sword and wait at that spot.

My body is tensing; cold sweat is building up...

"Return them to me!" A yell.

A guy that looks like a little kid attacks me with a vertical slash. I block it just in time!

He has wild white hair and green eyes.

"You're the kid that revived Byakuya right? So return everyone who died!"

He swings his sword and a dragon created of ice emerges and opens its jaws wild!

"Byakurai!" I fire the lightning and split the dragon in two!

I smile for a moment. Then realise I'm totally open.

The kid appears behind me and takes the blade to my neck.

"Call Matsumoto and Hinamori now!" He yells at me...

"I could try, but it might not work!" He takes the blade closer to my neck.

I'm not in the mood to get beat up. Again!

OK, I have to send Byakuya away. Now let see... Hinamori? I'll start with that.

I close my eyes.

I hear bells?

Purple hair?

A strong level of reiatsu... its interfering...

The image in my head disappears and I can't get it back.

"Sorry".

He doesn't like that answer. "Try again..."

"Let him go, Toshiro!" Who was that?

"That's Hitsugaya-taichou, Kurosaki!" So this guy is Hitsugaya Toshiro.

He kind of throws me.

"Go away kid, I need to talk to him". The Kurosaki guy has orange hair, well I'll go leave.

What should I do now?

(Here are Visual Novel like options ^_^)

Find a new toy for Bai.

Visit 2nd Squad

Look around Seireitei more.

Find out more about Hitsugaya.


End file.
